Honey
by Teganssheets
Summary: All sex between Regina and Emma cease for a month for some mysterious reason Emma wonders why. What's is really going on? How will Emma handle Regina when she finds out. G!P. If you don't like it, don't read it :) Rated:M
1. Honey

**You ask and you may receive... :)**

Regina let out a low groan as she reached for her blazer on the floor, strolling over to the full body mirror starting to slip her arms into it "No, You're going to make me late "

Emma sat patiently against the headboard with her hair in a high messy bun "You always say that, it's been a month" She looks over to regina pushing the blankets off of her uncovering the bulge hidden under her dark grey boxers.

Regina runs her hands over her abdomen down to the brim of her dress shifting it down to it's knee length position. " I've been busy all month you know that november is hectic.." she walks over to her purse and takes a glance inside to see if her necessities were inside.

Emma walked up behind to the short brunette wrapping her arms around her waist " Please gina, you could call in sick you have enough of those saved up to travel the world two times and still have days left," she said pressing the bulge against her backside in an attempt to get Regina in the mood.

Regina clears her throat shed be lying if she said that emma's bulge was turning her on but despite that she grabs her purse turning around " Tonight dear. " she places a loving kiss on the woman's lips while she moved her wrist up to check the time " 9:45 I'm already late" she wiggles her way past emma and out of the room and straight to the foyer to slip on her heels.

Emma follows after her attempting to slow her down but she was halfway out the door when she got downstairs "You promise?"

Regina turns around quickly and and nods "I told you tonight didn't I?.." and with that regina was off to her car and out of the driveway.

Emma glanced over to the white door and down to her boxers and pouts "Yeah, Sure.." she let out a sigh and walked back upstairs to their bedroom to get dressed for work.

Regina reached down to put her car in park feeling the overwhelming feeling of guilt for leaving her wife. She gently set the thoughts aside as she reached for her keys and pulling them out the ignition and throwing them into her purse before pushing her door open and stepping out.

As regina strolled inside she noticed the place was colder than usual causing her to shiver. She gently walked past her assistant who was typing faster than she could read giving her a quick glance "She came in 5 minutes ago" is all the woman said as the brunette speed walked her way up the stairs to her office "Thank you". Regina quickly reached for the knob then walked in "Sorry, i'm late"

Ruby turns and raises a brow " Unmayorly, can I assume that you got some from emma?" emphasizing her words

Meanwhile emma sat hopelessly thinking back to her failed attempts to reach release, she knew that if she didn't handle it now she would have to deal with it later, knowing that regina wouldn't touch her she looked to her phone and sighed " Ten minutes " Emma set her phone down and pulled her boxers down slightly letting her very sore penis spring free.

Emma gently wrapped her hand around the base of her penis and started to stroke closing her eyes trying to imagine her wife naked and spread, but to no avail for after a few minutes she opened her eyes realizing it had been so long since they had sex she'd forgotten what her wife looked like naked.

After a few moments of self pity emma stood and pulled up her boxers and jeans and stuffed herself as best she could. Emma stretches and walks over to grab her rubber band and putting her hair in a ponytail then walking to the sink to wash her hands. " Day 32 without sex, officially ready to pay for sex toys, what has this world come to" she says to herself in the mirror while drying her hands.

After a long glance in the mirror to make sure her penis wasn't noticeable she walks downstairs and put sher boots on and grabs her badge and gun and goes to her car leaving for work.

Regina sets her purse and coat down on the desk " Of course I didn't… but I wanted to.. I feel bad it's been a month already and I've seen the painful affect that it has on her.." She says as she takes a seat and scoots under the desk grabbing her purse and putting it in the bottom right hand drawer

Ruby leans in closer " Oh regina please tell me you gave her something, or at least told her."

Regina grabbed her file and pen crossing her ankles under her desk

Ruby shakes her head " You better pray to god she's not somewhere else releasing a months worth of load in someone else"

Regina gave the woman a disgusted side eye "My wife ? Tsk.. she couldn't toast a piece of bread without me knowing about it"

Ruby gives a childish smirk " Think so? Leave a man hungry for weeks he wont care were the food comes from just as long as he's being fed"

Regina admitted in her mind that ruby had a valid point but decided to keep reading her file " Don't equate my body to food, and i've been busy . "

Ruby let out a half chuckle " Well, you can't blame the woman, i'm sure she's trying… hell I would, your body is killer. If I was her i'd probably gizz myself from just looking at you walk " she said teasingly and laughed

Regina shifted in her eat to cross her legs and rolled her eyes " So since you are the expert of sex what do you suggest I do, I can't neglect my responsibility."

Ruby nods gently " You also can't neglect your responsibility to your wife, your depriving her.. Hell your sexually frustrating me and i'm just listening, one day she won't be able to get it up any more and you'll want it." ruby shot back and smiled

Regina looks from her paper to ruby "Sexaully derprived? You? Joke of the year"

Ruby stands " Ha Ha real funny go to your wife before I get to her first" she sas teasingly as she stands and walks to the door

Regina looks at the woman up and down " You wouldn't."

Ruby opened the door " Well she has been deprived a month" she joked "

Regina looked back to her paper " Bye ruby "

Ruby popped her head back in "Until next time " she saluted the woman playfully then left

Regina heard the door close he dropped her pen leaning back in her chair and sighing she glances down to her purse thinking about her wife she grabs her purse and coat and stand walking to the door and to the lobby " If anyone comes in tell them im sick, I won't be coming in today or tomorrow" she said to the red head and walked to the door causing her to look up from the keyboard

Regina speed walks to the car and grabs her keys putting them in and turning on the car making her way back home

Emma arrived to the station around 10:28 it was another slow day of crime which for emma was a plus but also a bitch since she had to sit and think which in her case was not at all helping her.

She looks to her phone for any notifications from her wife and there was none. The blonde debated on if she should text the woman eventually deciding against it. A soft breeze of air came from the entry.

"Morning swan." erupted from the deep vocal cord causing emma's head to shift upwards to the pirate.

"Morning." emma simply replied back thanking god she had someone to keep her mind on while she was here, otherwise she wouldn't have survived.

Killian set his coffee down at his desk pulling his seat out gently putting his foot on it as he sat on the desk " Not to be rude swan, but you look like shit."

Emma sat up from her chair and sighed "Wow, what such a great attempt." she sprang back sarcastically.

He chuckles briefly before looking her up and down slowly from behind her desk "Alright mate, out with it. What's got you gloomy?"

"What are you, my shrink now?" she stated softly, closing the file she'd been staring blankly at for 10 minutes to the opposite side of her desk and debated telling the pirate.

Killian removed his foot from the chair "I'm just trying to help." he put his hands up gently in response. He gave her a few minutes to thinking seeing her face twist in discourse with her mind.

"She stopped having sex with me, for a month." she sits back in her chair grabbing her ponytail and twisting it into nice high messy bun. "She claims its work that's keeping us away from each other but its her, and quite frankly i'm hating it." she stated plainly looking everywhere but the man's eyes.

He stands and pulls his pant leg up gently placing his hand on his inner hip and extending the other slightly "You are a real trooper, a month is a No Go for me but i'm glad to see my friend has a heart of gold. Well have you talked to her about it? Does she know how you feel?"

Emma rolls her eyes and uses her foot to shift her chair back and forth slowly as she slouches in the chair "Im sure the irritation isn't hard to miss. But I just wanna know why, if it's me am I doing poorly in bed...or" Emma went silent as she knew this conversation was getting too far.

"Emma, just talk to her get to the bottom of this and i'm sure there is a misunderstanding somewhere."

Emma nodded " I hope it gets better because if not, her toy won't be the only toys in the clos-..

The gentle buzzing from her back pocket caused emma to sit up and reach for it and pulled it out seeing the caller ID "Speaking of which.." she shows killian the phone then turns it back pressing the answer button

" I swear that woman has cameras everywhere." he looks around the room before sitting down at his desk "Thank god you didn't cheat you'd be a dead man swan."

She turned her head at him then sits back in her chair as the phone picks up "Hello?"

Regina on the other line had just walked through the door of the mansion setting down her purse in the foyer and standing between the stairs and dinner table "Hey, are you busy?"

Emma looked to her desk with a short stack of files on her desk to be looked over. "Umhh.."

She hummed through the phone

Regina bites her lip then walks back and forth slowly through the foyer "Well if you are free, i'm at home and a pipe to the sink is clogged and I didn't want to call someone…"

Emma listened and wondered why the woman was home so early. She ignored he thoughts and looked over to killian then to her desk "One moment honey." emma puts her hand over the phone "Killian? Do you mind covering for me for a moment it won't take too long there is something at home that needs my attention."

Killian raised his thumb as he took a sip of the hot coffee threatening to burn his tongue.

Emma removed her hand and spoke back gently "I'll be there in 5 minutes." she hung up the phone still frustrated with regina. Emma reached for her coat and glasses and stepped to the door.

"Don't forget to talk to her."

Emma nodded without him seeing as she walked out

The sound of the engine turning off filled the driveway. Emma slipped the key out of the ignition looking to her jacket but deciding on leaving it in the car. As soon as she stepped out the car she began Emma debating her approach to the conversation with regina, walking around back to get the tools out of the shed.

As she steps up to the door Emma pulls out the key to the house and unlocks the door stepping inside feeling the gust of cold air hit her, Upon entry emma walks up to the edge of the foyer looking around curiously."Regina?"

"In here." she spoke out from the restroom down the hall causing emma to turn her head. Regina lifted up from her knees peeking her head out of the restroom

Emma stepped to the side seeing the cabinets to the pipes of the sink open "Did you know what's caught in the pipe?" emma says gently as she sets the tool box down walking to the kitchen to grab a bowl then swiftly walking back.

Regina steps out of the way, peeking in through the doorway "I have no idea."

Emma pushes the toilet paper and cleaner to the sides and put the bowl underneath the pipe grabbing the toolbox and pulling it closer to her opening it and looking for a tool to unscrew the metal pipe.

Regina ponders her options as she stood over the woman. She contemplated if it would be easier to just give a apology blowjob and let her be on her way, but at last she was better than that and knew if she pulled that this would fester and become more than it is.

After endless searching through the seamlessly small box she found the tool to do the job. Emma scooted closer to the pipe unconsciously spreading her legs and reaching underneath the pipe to feel for the screw. Soon leading to Emma peeking her head underneath to see what she was touching.

In an attempt to start the conversation her gaze shifted down to the woman then to her lap seeing the sizeable bulge pressed against her thigh causing regina's mouth to go dry "E...emma we need to talk.I noticed it's been bothering you, and rest assure its nothing you did, I'm not avoiding you, i'm not sleeping with anyone else nor do I want to be with anyone else." Regina spoke out swiftly before she went silent

Emma put the tool around the screw and tightened it beginning to twist it "Well, what's the problem then?" shes says keeping her voice very monotone

Regina shifts feet "It's me, at first I didn't know why my sex drive was so back and forth. It was because of me still holding on to the past and not realizing it. Going back to that same mindset of thinking i'm just an object of use, and I thinking if i took a month to just revalute I could get to the center of the problem."

Emma was completely and utterly confused but she kept twisting despite it "What past? What do you mean, used?"

Regina shifts to the center of the doorway and crossed her arms "The past with my first husband, we've been married a year, which is long enough of course but I can't shake the feeling from the past, I don't know why they are resurfacing but all I knew then was I didn't want to let the built up feelings out on you while we were being intimate."

Emma knew all too well of her first husband and although she didn't know in detail of all regina's encounters she knew the a 60 year old man on 18 year old body by force was no way to live. She stopped the twisting and eventually popped the pipe off dumping all the contents clogging the pipe in the bowl "Why didn't you come talk to me?"

Regine gently rubbed her own arm "I should have discussed it with you, but I believed I could handle this on my own."

Emma frowns and her voice softens" Well now you see how that turned out for you." " Regina you are my wife and although I don't expect you to be perfect, but I do expect you to tell me about these things. Not leave me wondering if it was something I did." she begins to twist the pipe back on the rest of the sink

Regina stepped back feeling the heavy sheet of shame from withholding the truth "I had no intention of making you feel that way emma,I apologize."

After a moment of silence and the sound of twisting emma stood up and turned on the sink watching to see if it was draining fine and to her advantage it was. Emma reached under the counter grabbing the bowl and examining it, there was a huge hairball of short grey strands of hair clumped up. Emma raised a brow in disgust walking past regina to dispose of the hair properly.

Regina stood there with slightly confusion and disgust but more so guilt she looked to the tool box grabbing the tool emma was just using and putting it back and carrying it to the closet instead of the shed.

Emma needed a moment to think, she stood in the kitchen and washed her hands before residing to the front room, she sits down and puts her hand on the sofa just taking moment to take everything in

After hearing the shuffle of emma into the front room Regina closed the closet door and walked back up to the entry of the front room wanting to give her some space but had to ask "Are you okay?"

Emma kept her head down keeping silent for a few long moments " I'm just relieved."

"Relieved? There is a lot i'm capable of emma but being a alleyway woman is not one of them."she snapped back cautiously knowing she was on semi thin ice

Emma gave her a strict looking side eye then looked up at the ceiling "Mhm. I should get back to work, I left killian there and I don't trust him with the files….or a stapler or a glue gun… or anything else for that matter the man is a walking hazard."

Emma stood from the couch with a sigh she stepped up to the brunette taking in the height difference fro when she was in her heels and now, it was quite a difference "Just do me a favor honey, next time just come and talk to me." she said then cupped regina's chin "Okay?"

Regina couldn't lie she was conflicted, she was nestled between fear and excitement of what emma would do to her body since she hadn't come in a month she seen it was only fitting to take whatever punishment emma conjured in the brain for her "Mhhm." she nodded.

Emma leans in and kisses her lips gently then let go of her chin leaning in on her whispering into her ear "I am going to work now, and when I get back I will deal with you."

Regina looked into her eyes and raised a brow "Deal with me?"he head shifted slightly as she asked back in a low tone a bit afraid.

Emma steps away from the woman walking past her towards the foyer and to the door grabbing her keys "I don't believe I stuttered. I'll be back at 6 sharp."

Regina watched the woman in shock as she stepped out of the door and into her car almost in a trance not being able to say anything back, finally when she stepped out of it she looked at herself and to the kitchen and sighing "Fuck Me."


	2. Unexpected

**I'm back with another chapter, enjoy -M**

Last chapter on "Honey"...

Emma steps away from the woman walking past her towards the foyer and to the door grabbing her keys "I don't believe I stuttered. I'll be back at 6 sharp."

Regina watched the woman in shock as she stepped out of the door and into her car almost in a trance not being able to say anything back, finally when she stepped out of it she looked at herself and to the kitchen and sighing "Fuck Me."

"Shit!" Regina hissed under her breath rushing to the oven before setting down the apron she'd been struggling to remove from her waist. She reached for the oven mitt stepping back as to avoid the heat from hitting her face.

Setting the pan down she flipped a few rolls examining the bottom layer relieved she hadn't burned them. Regina turned her head to the lasagna she had left to cool off. "With ten minutes to spare" she said as she looked down to her watch. Regina had spent the rest of the day planning for emma's return from work knowing she'd need all the ass kissing she could get.

The time was nearing 6 and despite regina's persona she was rushing, hurried to find an outfit suitable for the occasion as well as meeting the standards of emma.

After a few drewry attempts at matching she settled on her black knee length skirt that complemented he tone olive skin underneath her red cropped shirt that sat delicately over the hem of the skirt. Alongside her favorite black pointed heels to grab emma's attention. Her whole outfit screamed of sex but regina was anxious that sex wasn't the only thing she'd be feeling this evening.

Regina made her way down the steps and but before she could have a moment to recognize. there emma was standing at the table on the phone. I raised a brow in shock looking to the door then back to the woman who was pacing the dining room.

"Yes, I will take a look at it when I get back to the office tomorrow… I understand…... but i'm not in the office therefore I can't assist you properly at this moment but if you call me tomorrow at 10 I can look into it tomorrow." she said with her other hand on her hip as she walked back and forth in the room.

Regina stepped down the steps into the foyer placing her hands to her side waiting for the woman to acknowledge her.

The sound of her boots hitting the tile floor echoed off the walls of the dining room "Ok, well thank you for calling… yes she's fine no..not yet… well she made dinner so I have to go ...okay...okay bye, now." she stopped in her tracks and hung the phone up sighing setting the phone and slowly swiping her hand over her forehead before looking up to regina and raising a brow.

"Hi baby.."Emma says as she pulls off her red jacket and walks past regina to hang it up

"Hello." she said plainly and walked into the kitchen to avoid emma seeing the anxiousness creeping up her spine. As she stepped into the kitchen she reached for the plates and wine glasses and starting to make the plates.

Emma noticed her movements as well as the outfit she was wearing but decided against following the woman into the kitchen, instead she sat down at her seat at the table and watched as the woman teasing her in the skirt the squeezed her ass in all the right places

Regina noticed the stares but paid no attention to them, she made the plates then brought them out to the table setting emma's plate in front of her and putting her plate in her spot going back to get the drinks.

Emma never wanted to make regina a sexualized object but she couldn't help but look, her ass was begging to be smacked and emma was ready to fulfil those fantasies, but also take her mind off of the tremendously long day she had.

Regina finally took her seat and without another word they started eating, neither of them at all hesitating to dig into their meals.

After emma takes about four bites of the lasagna and a few sips of her wine she decided she wasn't as hungry as she thought she was. She scoots from the table and stands up grabbing her things and taking it to the kitchen to clean.

Regina looked up from her plate chewing her final piece of her bread before reaching for the napkin and wiping the sides of her mouth seeing her opportunity to talk to emma. She pushed her chair out and sets her napkin down before walking into the kitchen.

She turned her head to emma who was washing her plate at the sink, regina stepped up behind her slowly allowing her hands to roam around emma's back to her chest then down to the him of her pants "Rough day, honey?"

Emma reached for the sponge and the soap letting out a low sigh "Very." she said as she started to rinse the plate over so it could be washed.

Regina reached up and kissed the woman's neck softly "Would you like to talk about it?"

Emma breathing started to hitch and she struggled to answer regina's question but managed a stern "Definitely Not." she said as she started to clean the plate with the sponge.

Regina kept kissing down her neck as her hands began to roam towards her belt undoing the tie and the button underneath "Maybe I could help... Take a load… or two" she whispered into the woman's ear causing her to shiver. Eventually emma set down the soap and the plate reaching for the towel and drying her hands of the soap while shifting footing.

Emma let out a warningly deep groan as she felt regina's hand wrap around her shaft.

Regina heard the grunt and still ignored it she shifted her hand further until she felt the tip and rubbed her index and middle finger over it, continuing her kiss up and down her neck feeling the once semi-hard part of her crotch protrude against the boxers at full attention, finally she had her where she wanted her then pulled away testing the woman.

Emma was in pure ecstasy but she managed to keep her composure, she was suddenly pulled out of it as regina moved her soft hands and lips away. She allowed regina to slip away from her one too many times and now she was tired, she turned around and glared holes through regina curled her finger twice then pointed to the floor "You start, You will finish." emma said sternly showing only her frustrated passion.

Regina looked towards the apron that was tied loosely around the ovens handle and dropped it on the floor in front of emma causing the blondes eyes to drift down to it slowly then back up. Regina takes one step closer then drops to her knees on the apron reaching for the boxers taking her time to push the crotch down as she reaches inside and pulls the cock out letting it spring free.

Emma keeps her face stern as the cock stood tall in front of regina's face with her hand stroking the shaft.

Regina decided not to waste anymore of her wife's time so she leaned in latching onto the tip of emma's cock sinking deeper and deeper as her throat started to relax.

Emma let out a low satisfied groan standing up straight and putting her fingers through her chocolate brown locks . "Just...like that."

Regina fed into the encouragement and moved her hands from the shaft placing them behind her back just like emma liked it. She began to suck long strokes back and forth on the womans cock giving the tip the most attention but allowing emma's hands to guide her mouth.

The sloppy sounds of regina sucking emma filled the kitchen causing emma to moan out "That's perfect baby." she looked down and watched regina's pace picked up and she knew regina loved to suck dick, she didn't want to woman to be greedy with an orgasm that wasn't even hers "Slow, baby girl"

Regina pulled herself down from her high and and willed herself to slow down she slowly went down the shaft to the tip and emma gently intervened.

Emma grabbed onto her base and regina's chin pulling the cock away from her mouth causing them to see eye to eye. "This orgasm is not about you baby, you do not get to pick the pace I will fuck your pretty little mouth until I blow a month's worth down your throat, do you understand?"

Regina wanted to be disobedient to the woman to test her patience but decided against it instead she just nods earning a smile from emma.

Emma watched as regina reopened her mouth allowing entrance to the woman's mouth, emma took the invitation.

Being so caught up in their acts they didn't hear the door open and close until it was too late

"Gina?" Kathryn spoke out from the foyer "You here?"

Emma jumped back quick starting to panic looking for something to cover herself with accidently pulling back slightly from regina's mouth causing regina to look up at emma moving her hands from behind her back. Mouthing 'Relax'

"I hope you don't mind I used the key you gave me." she said gently looking around

Emma went wide eyed looking for anything to cover herself with picking up a sponge and trying to hide herself but who was she fooling, a 8 inch pole against the 3 inch sponge was not gonna work. It elected a roll of the eye from the brunette " You have her a key!" emma whispered in an outraged tone

Emma looked to the doorway "How do i get her to go away!?" she gave between a whisper and scream

Regina sighed "Get creative" she whispered back before grabbing onto emma's hips pulling herself and emma to the island hiding everything below emma's waist including her. "I believe in you, daddy" She reached up to the wine glass knocking it to the ground creating a loud shattering.

Grabbing kathryn's attention "Gina?" she began walking towards the kitchen door

Emma looked down at her like she was the craziest bitch in the world " Are you fucking…. Crazy!" she whispered low enough for only regina could hear

Regina raised a brow "I'm your wife emma not some whore, don't ask me questions you already know answers to." she slowly wrapped her hands back around the shaft began back sucking the still hard cock without a care in the world about the situation.

Emma forced herself to calm down and grabbed a small towel to create a scene but it was hard seeing as the woman below her swallowed her dick whole.

Kathryn walked in and smiled " Emma… hey i'm sorry did I startle you…" she looked down to the broken glass.

Emma clears her throat "No, actually… ." she tried her best to keep her cool but regina's pace was less than lenient and she was on the road to making her cum quicker than she'd thought.

Regina looked up at her wife with admiration giving a teasing look in her eyes with the woman balls deep in her mouth

Kathryn nodded "Well have you seen regina I tried her cell all day but… no answer I wanted to make sure she was okay… "

Emma gripped onto the edge of the counter tight as the sucking slowed down but most attention focused on the tip of emma's cock causing her to hold back a strangled cry "S..hes busy.."

Regina reached into the woman's boxers squeezing her balls gently as she began back her rough pace of deepthroating the woman using her hands to stroke the base.

Kathryn slowly looking to the glass " do you need help cleaning that up?"

Emma looks down unsuspectedly shaking her head squinting at the woman on her knees "No,...than..k you."

Kathryn knew something weird was going on she raised a brow " Are you okay?"

Emma's hips began to buck in small jolts telling regina exactly what she needed to know, Emma shifted her foot to tap against Regina leg in any attempt to get her to stop

Emma was coming and regina knew it, regina looked up at her and began to pick up her pace into a full on deep throat fuck.

Kathryn saw that emma's face was starting to sweat so she didn't wait for her answer from emma instead she walked over to the fridge grabbing a bottle of apple juice.

Regina began to suck harder squeezing the balls gently and she was reaching the edge right as she saw emma shaking her head she sunk her head all the way down on the shaft gripping emma's waist so she couldn't pull away.

Emma was losing her mind and her patience and without a second thought she whimpered out "No!"

Kathryn raised a brow "No?"

Emma had hit her limit,she slammed her hand down on the counter stopping herself from moaning out as she released a everlasting stream of cum directly down the woman's throat with a small "Fuck" she whispered under her breath leaving a confused blonde with apple juice in her hand

When it was all said and done she tried to sweep it under the rug by saying " I hate apple juice… "

Kathryn looked around then rubbed her head then set the apple juice back "Well, it seems you are busy doing whatever… I'll go… just have her call me whenever she can."

Regina was focusing on breathing through her nose as the woman above her was still Cumming, swallowing as much as she could at a time.

Emma nodded "I will…"

Kathryn nodded and saw her way out without another word.

After the door slammed shut emma moved back slowly pulling her cock from Regina's throat watching the lines of spit follow "Fuck… is wrong with you… woman!" She said as she was trying to regain herself.

Regina stood and wiped her mouth "Don't give me order you don't want me follow.."she stood and grabbed the apron tying it back up like mother ever happened then walking away.


	3. Bygone

I m sorry it took so long… college has been a real pain, but I hope you enjoyed last chapter :) because this chapter is going to get a lot _**dirtier.**_

Last chapter on **"Honey"...**

Regina stood and wiped her mouth "Don't give me order you don't want me follow.."she stood and grabbed the apron tying it back up like mother ever happened then walking away.

Emma stood against the edge of the sink in a confused trance mixed with lust and a slight reminisce of panic. Her deep green eyes glanced down to the pulsing cock still standing at attention with the ropes of saliva from regina's mouth dripping off. She reaches her left hand down tucking it back into the boxers not bothering to button the jeans back up.

Meanwhile Regina had made her way upstairs to the bedroom shocked at the events that had just taken place. She swallowed slowly closing her eyes imagining the scene again to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Once she'd realized the memory was too vivid to be a dream she wondered if it was arousal or fear that was making her stomach churn and twist.

Emma took in a deep breath then let it out slow before walking into the foyer looking up to the hallway leading to the master bedroom where regina was. "Her ass is grass." she whispered to herself

She yelled out loud enough for her to hear "Regina!" she said in a soft tone

Regina looked to the door and stood up from the bed she looked around the room frantically bouncing back and forth on each foot seeing the floger and running to closet to hide it but stopping in her tracks knowing that would be the first place she'd look.

Emma waited but was growing impatient she began tapping her foot "You have until the count of three."

Emma waited but was only given silence she kept a straight face "1.."

Regina let out a strangled and inaudible whine at the calling of the first number thinking back to the time she could barely sit because of emma.

Emma put her hand on her hip hearing every footstep from the woman almost earning a chuckle from emma "2.."

Regina hurried to the laundry room setting it into the washer closing the lid putting her fingers on her forehead then to her chest them moving it to her shoulders making a cross before stepping into sight of emma at the top of the stairs. "Yes?"

Emma put up her finger and curled it, telling her to come down.

Regina looked down deciding against her impulses she made her way down the steps remaining quiet.

"You know you fucked up, right?"she said in a stern tone.

Regina didn't move nor did she say anything just stood with her face full of shame and her hands by her side.

"When i'm talking to you, I expect an answer."

Regina looked up nodding "Yes….I know." she said in a low tone

Emma nods "Go upstairs and wait for me in position 2. Take everything except your bra and underwear off." she goes to step away grabbing a cup and the glass of cider pouring herself a cup

She swiftly turns back before regina leaves "...and wherever you've hidden my flogger get it out, if I have to go looking for it… I promise I will take pleasure in using that and the cane."

Regina pouts and turns to the stairs whispering and mumbling inaudible curses.

"Something you want to say?" Emma teased

Regina shakes her head and keeps walking back up and towards the laundry room snatching it back out with and taking it into the bedroom and setting it down

Emma downs the cup and and gives regina time to settle and follow the instructions she had recently given her but the bulge in her pants was calling back to regina and who was emma to ignore.

Meanwhile Regina had swallowed her pride and managed the small instructions emma had given. Regina was laying face down ass up on the bed with her legs spread wide. It was absolute torture, the air vent was right above her pushing enough air to send shivers up her spine. But before she could move from underneath the cold current, the knob to the bedroom clicked and a faint light from the hallway shined inside as emma stepped through the door.

She closed the door behind her swiftly, reaching for the knob to lock "What a view."

Regina pressed her palms flat against the comforter as emma stepped closer at a painfully slow pace.

Emma looked down as the black lace underwear squeezing regina's ass in a way so illegal she should be put in jail for it. Emma couldn't restrain herself to just watching she wanted her hands all over the woman's body, and god was she gonna get it.

Emma raised her hands above regina's ass admiring the thick nature before placing her hands on the mounds and giving them a firm squeeze electing a tighter grip on the sheets from regina.

Emma pushed the brunettes ass together before rubbing the the tip against the wet spot of the underwear. "What do we have here."

Regina closed her eyes from shame hoping this teasing would soon be over and she'd be coming and no time.

Emma raised a brow "Let's take a look." emma bends down where her head was waist level to regina hooking her fingers around her underwear and pulling it to the side. Emma's eyes faded in vision seeing the woman's slick pussy glisten and shiver under the vent. Emma licks her lips gently

"Don't ." she hissed lowly

Emma raised a brow then chuckled and leaned forward latching her mouth on regina's cunt flashing her tongue and lips over her clit grabbing her ass and squeezing.

A whimper filled gasp emitted from regina's lips causing her eyes to roll slowly "Emma!" she moaned

Emma basked in the whimpers and plea's a little while longer before letting go of her and moving her hands closer to her pussy spreading it open diving her tongue back into regina's wet core electing another moan from regina.

"Fuck…" her body relaxed on the bed as her pussy was being ravaged by the blondes mouth.

Soon the blonde let go and smacked her ass standing up straight and putting the boxers down allowing her penis to fly free. Emma grabs the base of her cock and strokes herself before lining herself up with regina and grabbing onto her underwear and sliding it to the side watching her try to regain her composure after emma attacking her pussy with her mouth.

Emma rubbed the tip right outside regina's glistening pussy teasing her. "Still want to tell me … Don't?"

Regina's breathing was the only thing that came from her mouth at the moment causing emma to shake her head.

"That's what I thought." emma thrusted her hips in one quick swoop sliding her cock deep inside the woman

A extended groan escaped Regina's muffled mouth as her grip on the sheets gets tighter.

The blonde cupped her arms around regina's ass restricting her movements to make her take every inch.

"Damn and I thought your mouth was amazing." emma pulled her hips back and slammed it back deep inside watching regina turn to water right their in her hands

Quickly Regina reached for her lower belly already feeling the hard tug, silently cursing herself for being on the edge so quickly after two whole strokes.

Emma raised a brow "Your pussy is so greedy baby, very greedy." emma began slow deep strokes into the woman applying two smacking on each side of her ass making it bright red.

Regina gasped being right on the edge, she reaching back to put her hand on emma's waist to stop her movements and turning her head to the side. " Only for you."

Emma chuckled and watched her face grow with distress. She knew regina was on the edge and quite frankly didn't give a single fuck . She grabbed her ass and forced herself deep into the woman and pulled back out and slammed back in just as fast. "Go ahead slut, since you are being greedy you might as well cum."

"Fuck...Fuck … Fuck!" Regina began crawling forward off emma's cock

"Are you trying to run?"Emma chuckled as the woman shook her head

She gave a devious smile crawling on top of the bed staying behind regina, swifting wrapping her strong arms around regina's waist and dragging her over to the pillows. Emma grabbed the brown locks forcing her to arch her ass in the air.

Emma used her foot to kick the woman's legs open then planted herself back inside the woman letting go of her hair.

Regina let her head lay flat on the pillow below her head as she gripped the pillow aware that she once again was no longer in control of her own orgasm, each thrust was a leap closer to her falling over the edge and she knew she was crashing hard.

Emma grabbed the headboard tight planting her feet outside of regina's knees. With one swift move she pulled out and slid back in as deep as she could manage electing a muffled whine from regina. "I will never get tired of that."

Before she knew it she was lost in a trance of ecstacy slamming into the woman like no tomorrow, sure she would be more than sore but who cares she was in her guts and neither of them had the brain power to stop it.

"Fuck emma." she reached up to the headboard shaking her head into the pillow as once again she was close to losing it all.

Emma was spaced totally out of it, she was beating the womans pussy as if it was rihanna.

Regina couldn't stop, emma was too deep for comfort and she was about to explode. A shift of emma's position hit a spot that drove regina over.

Regina gasped and pulled whatever strength she had and moved her hand back to emmas abdomen as she tried moving forward " Daddy! P-..ull… pull out!" she whimpered in a sudden fit of ecstasy

Emma gave a prideful smile as she knew what was going to happen. She put both hands on her waist before pushing deep then pulling all the way out.

A sudden gush sounded inside the four walls and soaked the sheets as the olive body laid drained against the pillows.

Emma looked watched as the woman finished coming and stepped around the spot pushing herself back inside "I hope you know, I'm not sleeping on the wet spot."

Regina shivered as her legs shook and nodded slowly in an orgasmic trance.


End file.
